What Night Brought
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: Her furious blush was luckily hidden somewhat in the half dark of the big room. She had the strangest desire to run for the hills in embarrassment. Sachiko x Yumi


A/N My twelfth fanfiction" Somebody strap me in!

I'm sorry for all my Yumi & Sachiko fluff, as compared to a decent drama, but I sooo enjoy those two being intimate as opposed to them running around frustrated ;)

I really enjoyed writing this one; Don't take it too seriously though, It was a quickly written piece done at a lonely night without my significant other (who could guess). It was either this or use all my money on a Mac Air. I need money to pay for food… tough call though...

And yes, I promise, I will begin learning basic English when summer comes around, please don't send me any more dictionaries.

Now then; would you please put your hands together and welcome, once again, my favorite couple in the world, Yumi & Sachiko.

**What Night Brought**

"O-Onee-sama?" It was a slip of the tongue, it was a thought never meant to cross her teeth. And now it was out there, hanging in the air.

"Yes?"

Now what? It wasn't as if she could take it back…

"What is it, Yumi?"

"...N-Nothing... I-It was nothing... Onee-sama." Her furious blush was luckily hidden somewhat in the half dark of the big room. She had the strangest desire to run for the hills in embarrassment.

Yumi felt a shift in the bed and suddenly Sachiko was right beside her, Yumi could feel her body next to her own before she noticed Sachiko above her, leaning on her elbow looking at her. All Yumi wanted was to do was press herself...

"What is it, Yumi?" Sachiko spoke low, not much more than a whisper escaping her lips. As if to imply confidentiality be the mother of treatment for the shyness in Yumi. But the whispering voice of Sachiko, of her Onee-sama, mere inches from her face in the darkened room was hardly a cure for Yumi. Quite the contrary.

Yumi felt paralyzed for a moment and when she spoke all she could think of saying was what was always on her mind, what was the first thing she thought in the morning and the last thing before sleep,

"Onee-sama." Gently and softly because, at this moment in time, she wouldn't have been able to carry a normal voice even if it killed her. Her eyes, big as forest lakes in the gloom, trying to search for emotions in Sachiko's equally dark, mesmerizing, and oh so alluring gaze.

The air between them felt laden with intensity, as if the air itself held its breath.

Then Sachiko bent low.

"Is this what you want, Yumi?"

It was nothing more than a whisper, and for even a preoccupied mind, the words held a question conveying her own wishes. But Yumi was in internal uproar, all she heard was her Onee-sama asking the question she had wanted to hear in every dream she had had for as long as she cared to remember.

"Yes..." Yumi's voice had a pleading timbre to it.

And then her breath, her warm breath as she gently let her nose run alongside Yumi's in a soft caress. Yumi subconsciously raised and parted her lips in anticipation.

"Are you sure, Yumi?"

The response was not really one in the verbal spectrum, as Yumi thrust her lips up and caught Sachiko's. To say the kiss was gentle would be like saying the weather is nice in Siberia. The force, and lust of Yumi's desire tumbled them over until Yumi was sitting on top of Sachiko. Her kisses deep, seeking, desperately wanting, more, more...

To get some air Sachiko eventually had to use strength, as she grasped the sides of Yumi's head and pushed up. She was gasping and so was Yumi.

"Yumi...?" She could hardly speak. "What...? How long…?"

Yumi let her forehead rest on Sachiko's, smiling. "For a very long time. Onee-sama, I have loved you for so long… For so long I have loved you Onee-sama." The admonition felt so good, almost as good as the kissing itself.

"Why didn't you say something, Yumi?" Sachiko spoke lovingly, raising Yumi's head and cupping her cheek. She looked her deep in the eyes.

"I... I was afraid to..." And still was a little. Was it over? Were those kisses what she was allowed?

Sachiko chuckled. "Silly us... Yet again, not speaking our minds."

"O-Onee-sama!" Yumi blinked in surprise. "You too!?" Had Sachiko been in love with Her? The very concept hadn't even occurred to her.

"Yes, Yumi. Me too…" And she caressed Yumi's cheek lovingly.

Yumi tried gently pushing down, and Sachiko let her.

"Gently" was all Sachiko said as Yumi closed in to breach the gap. And for a time it was really sweet and gentle.

Yumi's thoughts were a jumble. First and foremost though was a relay of one thought, running over and over again, telling her, that this couldn't be real. This couldn't possibly be real. She stopped her kissing and let her cheek rest on Sachiko's.

"Onee-sama, is this really real?" Her voice carried so much fear, that Sachiko turned her head and found Yumi's look as Yumi lifted hers by the movement.

"Yes Yumi, this is no dream." Sachiko smiled fondly, lovingly and playfully pinched Yumi's cheek.

"Kiss me again, Yumi."

No matter how many times Yumi had dreamt her Onee-sama say those exact words, none of it came anywhere close to the real thing.

Yumi did kiss her, but not that many times before she playfully started expanding the area of impact. Actually, It was more like a bumblebees route to Sachiko's ear.

Yumi nibbled playfully at the lobe before she bit gently.

It was like small lightning's of pleasure running through Sachiko and she let out a whimper.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi whispered, a mere caress of air as she stopped briefly on her trail nibbling Sachiko's ear.

"Yumi..." The response pleading for pleasure, and soon rewarded as Yumi let her pools of heat rain down on the nook in Sachiko's neck.

Yumi was sure the musk was a dead giveaway on her, she felt aroused enough to ravage Sachiko with a devils fury.

But arousal stirred in both of them, And as Yumi let her tongue follow the strap of the negligee down towards Sachiko's chest and breasts, so Sachiko felt her own stirrings, her own wetness.

Braving all, Yumi gently cupped Sachiko's breasts, the expensive silk showing her in fine detail, the contours of Sachiko's hardened areolas and nipples. She took the right areola in her mouth and suckled gently through the thin fabric.

"Yu…" The word got stuck in her throat as she went positively livid inside. Her vision went blank and for a second all there was, was the feeling of Yumi suckling her breast.

When she was coherent enough to speak, she let her wants, her wishes, her desire speak for her, as she raised Yumi's head.

"Yumi... Be with me?"

Yumi blinked, twice, then reached down and the zeal with which the girls got Sachiko's negligee off her, spoke of their desperation, their hunger and their pent up 'wants' that, for so long, had played in secret dreams of the night.

The little pause was certainly not intentional. It just couldn't be helped.

"Is... Is something wrong, Yumi?" Sachiko said, suddenly afraid that Yumi wouldn't find her attractive after all. Which was, at best, a complete brain fart.

"...Y-You are so beautiful, Onee-sama..." And she truly was. She almost took Yumi's breath away. Yumi gently leaned down to plant small glowing pools of kisses in a circle that got increasingly tighter until she gently bit Sachiko's nipple.

The bite made Sachiko raise her head and let out a moan. She grasped Yumi's fine tresses and forcefully held her head to her breast. Yumi smiled and needed no more encouragement in her nibbling, suckling, kissing and licking duties.

The dance from one breast to the other was a waltz far more enjoyable than any Yumi had ever dreamt. The sensitivity of Sachiko's skin, the movement and texture of areola and nibble, was all lessened in pleasure though by the taste. One thing Yumi had never thought to dream, was the taste and smell of Sachiko. And for all she cared, the world could go stand in a corner, as long as she could let her tongue do its dance on Onee-sama.

It was a dance that eventually drew south. The soft and tender skin on Sachiko's belly jerked in pleasure as Yumi kissed her belly button and play-nibbled with small bites wherever she felt so inclined.

The arousal and the smell of musk became almost overwhelming as Yumi edged down between Sachiko's legs, leaving her only the thinnest piece of laced cloth between her and the most private of privates of her Onee-sama.

Sachiko's small panties were already wet to the point of dripping. The realization that Sachiko, her Onee-sama, was wet because of her, over her, almost made her mind swoon. It was almost too much as she closed in.

"Yumi?... Yumi, stop I..." Sachiko had to squeeze her thighs together to get the attention of Yumi who was, for lack of better explanation, lost in lust and desire.

"O-Onee-sama?" She looked up with a bewildered look. A sudden prayer set in motion, a prayer that Sachiko hadn't gotten cold feet so to speak. That she suddenly didn't want to be intimate with her anyway.

"..."

"Yumi I never..."

"O-Onee-sama…?" Yumi's big eyes blinked a few times in the darkened room.

"I'm still a virgin, Yumi."

For a second Yumi just blinked. What did that have to with anything?... Then the small switches in Yumi's head finally fell into place and she smiled, both in immense relief and in the confidentiality of Onee-sama and the moment they were sharing.

She crawled up and kissed Sachiko a long tenderly kiss.

"Can I, Onee-sama? D-Do you want me to?"

"…Yes, Yumi..." She sighed and smiled relieved that Yumi didn't think her prudish for having guarded her virginity, or foolish for the exact same reasons...

"Will it hurt, Yumi?" she asked suddenly as Yumi kissed her way south again. A small note of fear marked her voice.

"You might feel a little twinge, Onee-sama. Don't worry, I will be gentle." Yumi had looked up with a look brimming with love.

"… Thank you, Yumi." And she was suddenly so overcome with the feeling of warm and tender love for the girl she now knew, felt the same way.

"Yumi?"

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"Is this commitment, Yumi?"

"I have been committed for a very long time, Onee-sama. I love you."

Yumi let her tongue follow the seam of the panties in between Sachiko's legs, sometimes crossing to the other side in the top of the vulva, sometimes low between her legs. Every times letting the tip of her tongue gently slide over the thin laced material.

The moans from Sachiko let her to believe that she had to be doing something right. Yumi placed her open mouth right over the outline of the lips, and sucked, hard.

Sachiko gasped and threw her head back. Letting out a guttural sound in the lower end of the scale.

The sudden influx of Sachiko's juices seeping threw the tiny panties made Yumi moan.

The matter of removing Sachiko's panties was then suddenly more like removing an extremely annoying obstacle for both of them. There was no doing it as foreplay or skillfully doing it as a caress along the legs. They got yanked a showed off in less than it takes to cough or blink twice.

But Yumi wasn't aggressive in her lovemaking, neither could she any longer control her lust. And there was the question of experience, of which one could technically argue that she had none, and that she on the other hand probably knew more about the handling of Sachiko intimately than Sachiko did...

The coaching of Sachiko's clit was one done with the very tip of her tongue, and as soon as it left the hood, she gave it a wet soft kiss.

Sachiko made an unintelligent gargle from her throat as she thrust her chest in the air. Her eyes almost made a back-flip in their sockets. The pleasure in her body was almost making her pass out.

Yumi followed up by letting her wet tongue do the parting of the labia, further and further by each stroke. It didn't take long for Yumi to reach the true woman of Sachiko, and like a kitten finding milk there was no stopping her... From Sachiko's ass to her clit, Yumi made sure to pay attention to it all.

It was a true pleasure Sachiko could have never dreamt. She might have been guarding her virginity, but she had of cause brought herself to orgasms. Most of those times thinking of Yumi, but this was something completely different. There was not even a sensible comparable scale. For seconds at a time she couldn't even think, let alone breathe.

Yumi felt it in Sachiko, felt her closing in on the brink of climax. And as she gently eased two fingers in, no longer than inch or so, Sachiko was breathing in small heaves.

Now was the time, Yumi thought and gently wet the thumb and index finger on the other hand. She slowly let them caress the clit while she continued her lapping and licking, and when she felt Sachiko couldn't keep it in any more, she gently pinched the clit.

The deep guttural sound from this was the last before Sachiko went over, and it was also the last sound she made as a virgin, for in that moment Yumi thrust in and pierced the hymen.

Sachiko jerked her pelvis in the air, but Yumi followed and kept pressure and rubbed her G-spot while caressing the clit, both keeping the waves of climax rolling over and over Sachiko forgetting the stab quicker than she felt it.

Sachiko screamed. It was simply not a matter of control or not, but an urge to let go that overruled any kind of restraint. Sachiko simply let go and screamed her pleasure.

It didn't take long before Sachiko's maid in the hall, had all she could do with shooing the security running to her rooms quietly away.

It was a glimpse of paradise for Sachiko, and as she eased down in jerking motions, her abdomen heaving as if trying to eat air in large gulps. The thin sheen of sweat on her body told of the exertion she had gone through.

Yumi eased her fingers out gently, and with a final kiss to the clit, she began a kissing march north. Sachiko was still flushed and a little out of breath when she reached her destination.

"Yumi?" She asked. As if her mental state was impaired and she had forgotten who's name she had just screamed in pure ecstasy."

"Yes, Onee-sama." Yumi said with all the love in her body as she put her lithe frame to rest on top of Sachiko.

"…That was…"

"Yes, Onee-sama. It was." Yumi smiled and you'd have had to physically put her to sleep to get her to stop smiling.

For a time, the soft kisses, the deep looks, the cupping and the caressing was everything to them.

"My turn." Sachiko said teasingly.

"A-Ah, eh, ma, I think maybe we should shower and change the sheets first, Onee-sama."

"…?"

"Sex is pretty messy... the first time, Onee-sama."

"Ahh… I see."

And before Yumi knew it, Sachiko had reached out for a remote that raised the lighting a bit, and pressed another that immediately made the door slide open with an "Excuse me."

At first Yumi just blinked at the maid in the door, then she flushed crimson, realizing that the maid would have had to have been sitting out there the whole time...

"Kitsua, Would you be kind enough to make us a bath, and have the sheets changed while we are in?"

"Yes, Miss Sachiko." And she slid the door closed from the inside, went across the room to another door beside the enormous fireplace, which revealed a large and luxurious bathroom. Seconds later they heard water running.

"I can't believe this is real." Yumi said with a content sigh, as she let her head rest on Sachiko's chest, listening to her heartbeat and blowing hot breaths on Sachiko's nipple.

"I can't believe you licked my... ass..."

"I can't believe you liked it so much..."

"Stop playing with my breast, Yumi."

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama."

//-----------------//

Okay, okay. I have no excuse, throw unpaid bills and rabid canaries at me in the comments. I might even deserve them...

But I thank you for reading, at the very least, I hope I didn't destroy your image of our lovely ladies too much. Let me know in a comment, and maybe even send me some lovin' in my alonesomeness.


End file.
